Resource-consuming clients, such as virtual machines (VMs) or other software entities capable of running various applications, can be used to deploy applications in one or more virtual datacenters, which are virtualized collections of computing, storage, and networking resources of a distributed computer system. The physical resources that support the clients in the virtual datacenters may be located at one or more physical sites. Since at least some of the clients may be running business-critical applications, disaster recovery management systems may be deployed at some of the sites so that these clients can be recreated at recovery sites when needed to ensure that these applications can continue to operate.
Since the clients running the applications may require different disaster recovery requirements, the clients are typically associated with different disaster recovery parameters to ensure that their disaster recovery requirements are satisfied. These disaster recovery parameters may include options for replication type/techniques, recovery point objective (RPO) durations, and other known disaster recovery parameters. The different disaster recovery parameters need to be manually entered for each client using a user interface once the clients are deployed, which can be tedious and prone to errors.